


暗恋

by kookminhunlu



Category: kookmin - Fandom
Genre: ABO 18x, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookminhunlu/pseuds/kookminhunlu





	1. Chapter 1

《暗恋》1  
国旻  
＊＊＊18x abo 小破车一辆  
＊＊＊学生党+期末将至 更新随缘  
＊＊＊深夜爆肝+肉文处女作 小白一个 希望有人看或回复

朴智旻暗恋上了田柾国。从高中到大学，一直如此。  
看着周围一群莺莺燕燕环绕的田柾国，朴智旻叹了口气，长得好看真是个罪过。  
说实话，朴智旻在遇上田柾国之前一直渴望自己分化成个荷尔蒙爆棚的Alpha。遇上田柾国后，他第一次心中升起了个念头：好像分化成Omega也不错。  
然后他就分化成了Omega。弱小、需要依靠Alpha和抑制剂才能度过发情期的Omega。  
所幸，田柾国是个Alpha。  
之后，也许是由于天性，朴智旻不可抑制自己的喜欢上了田柾国。  
朴智旻的关系和田柾国也算是不错，高中时就互相抄抄作业，共同话题也不算少，现在还考到了同所大学，同个系，这比其它喜欢田柾国的人幸运多了，但他不愿意表白。  
没办法，怂啊。  
因为喜欢，所以自卑。看着田柾国帅气的长相，朴智旻有些难过，他在心中固执地认为自己长得不好看，肿泡眼，厚嘴唇，塌塌鼻，田柾国哪会看得上这样的Omega呢？他却选择性地忘记了，自己嗓音动听，跳舞诱惑动人，成绩也算出类拔萃。  
田柾国深邃又清澈的眼睛让朴智旻有些燥热，朴智旻悄悄地从口袋里掏出了抑制剂，吞了下去。  
最近这是怎么了？这么容易躁动，小心精尽人亡啊。朴智旻暗自吐槽着。  
朴智旻不知道，自己的身体将要对药物的抑制做出反击了。小腹时常的酸痛，体内偶尔流窜的电流，动不动的激动，这都是身体对他做出的警告。  
可惜，朴智旻一无所知。  
朴智旻也不知道，抑制剂本是不该失效的，抑制剂可以控制他作为Omega的天性，却管不住他的心。他自己擅自地动了心，使抑制剂筑成的坚固堡垒破了一个洞，被压制太久的发情期，就要通过这个洞，爆发了。  
真是害人的暗恋啊。

酒吧里的味道有点恶心。朴智旻皱皱眉，混杂的信息素味儿他很不喜欢。  
前几天是六一，金泰亨这个二傻子说什么纪念自己逝去的童年，在酒吧开个趴体，还说不去的不把他当朋友，没办法，作为他的好朋友，朴智旻总不能不来吧。  
要说金泰亨，那可是个了不得的人物，小霸王+二货一个，还曾经和田柾国做过同桌，啧啧啧，两个人那时可是绯闻满天飞啊，不过，后来经证明，金泰亨是个beta，并不会也并不想和田柾国搞在一起去。  
说实话，朴智旻当初接触金泰亨也是带了点私心的，毕竟金泰亨和田柾国关系好，也许自己还能借此机会和田柾国亲近一些呢。但是后来，朴智旻和金泰亨越来越合得来，朴智旻也越来越关心这个二傻子，两人最终成了无话不谈的好友。  
也不能算是无话不谈，朴智旻没告诉过任何人自己喜欢田柾国。  
朴智旻本来正对着酒瓶子发呆呢，趁机还偷偷地瞄了几眼也来到酒吧的田柾国。偏偏金泰亨硬是拉着朴智旻，一个劲地给他灌酒，害的本来清醒的朴智旻，走出酒吧时都晕乎乎的了。  
（朴智旻并不知道“危险”正在来临呢。）  
“柾国啊，这里头就你和朴智旻住宿舍，他喝醉了，帮忙把他带回学校呗。”田柾国挑了挑眉，算是同意了，把朴智旻带上了出租车。

本来一切都好好的，可田柾国敏锐地发现了周围的味道有点儿不太对。一股不知道哪里来的清新的花草味儿出现在了闭塞的出租车里。  
田柾国闻了又闻，发现味道来源于自己身边的人。  
怎么回事？  
随着花草味儿变得逐渐黏腻勾人，田柾国明白了。朴智旻，是个Omega，而且发情了。  
摊上大事了。  
学校今晚恐怕是回不了了，田柾国叫住了身为beta的司机，让司机把他送到了最近的一所酒店门口。  
匆匆地开了房，田柾国往浴缸里放了适量的温水，把朴智旻放了进去，自己坐在席梦思床上，无语地叹了口气。  
怎么办？田柾国感受着自己越来越高的体温和越发激动的下体，没了辙。只能盼着朴智旻赶紧醒了。

痒。  
身体内部的空虚折磨醒了朴智旻。朴智旻从浴缸里爬了出来，突然到来的发情让他腿软，险些摔倒。  
朴智旻半扶半爬、神志不清地爬上了床。太热了，太痒了，朴智旻甩掉了上衣，在床上不停滚动着，胸口时不时在床单上磨来磨去，粗糙的触感稍稍缓解了身后隐秘之地的空虚。  
不够，还不够。身后的洞口蠕动着，不满地分泌出了许多透明的液体。朴智旻在床上翻来滚去，被操干的欲望要脑海中越来越强盛。他无意识地抓挠着自己的胸脯，雪白的身子上留下了一道道血红的抓痕。  
前端的性器早已挺立，流出了一滴滴眼泪，在裤子上濡湿出了一块淫靡的水渍。朴智旻喘息着，呻吟着，高温的身体不断颤抖着。他伸出手，一把扯下了自己的裤子，生涩地撸动着。  
“嘎吱——”，门开了，田柾国走了进来。  
他一进门就看到了这具有冲击力的一幕。甜腻的信息素味一股脑儿击打在他脸上，他的眼睛瞬间就蒙上了一层血丝。他丢开手中向前台拿的抑制剂，克制住直接提枪上阵的冲动，站在床边抓住朴智旻的下巴，咬着牙问：“朴智旻，你发情了，你只有三种选择。一，吃了抑制剂，强行度过发情期。二，我帮你叫个鸭子，让他帮你一把。三，接受我的暂时标记。”  
田柾国？田柾国！朴智旻手上的动作一下就停了下来。田柾国的声音穿过厚重的情欲，直达内心。  
还用选吗？我要你！只要你！！朴智旻在心中疯狂地呐喊着，他的双腿甚至迫不及待地想要缠上眼前这个人精壮的腰。  
但是，朴智旻拼命咬着嘴唇，颤抖着转过了身，背对着田柾国，嘴里含糊地说着不。  
是的，朴智旻很喜欢田柾国，他想要被田柾国标记。可是，如果他们真的就这样结合了，田柾国还是不会喜欢他的，充其量是个难看的炮友。他不愿意，用生理性的发情期强行拴住田柾国，他不想因为生理，而不是因为感情来与他结合！这样卑劣的事，朴智旻不屑去做，也不愿去做。  
看着朴智旻转过身，用光滑的背部和挺翘的臀部对着他，拒绝了回答，田柾国的愤怒与性欲上升到了极点。他冷笑一声，把朴智旻翻了过来。  
“不要？可是你这里…已经成了这样呢。”手指蘸了一些他后面分泌的汁液，强硬地把手指挤进了朴智旻的口腔，强行让他品尝到他自己的淫水的味道。  
田柾国站了起来，扯掉了自己的领带，把朴智旻的双腿举起来，示意他把自己的腿抱住，然后把他的手腕牢牢地用领带绑了起来。朴智旻无法挣脱手腕上的束缚，被迫双腿大张着。  
田柾国一边吹着口哨，一边脱着衣服，眼睛却紧盯着朴智旻的股缝，那个还未被开拓过的嫣红的洞穴一缩一缩地吐着晶莹的液体，热情地邀请着自己的进入。也许是田柾国的目光太过露骨，朴智旻呜咽一声，用手半遮半掩地挡住了那个隐秘的地方。  
田柾国眯眼，直接不客气地往里插入了三根手指，朴智旻全身绷紧，惊呼了一声，险些射了出来。  
“不许遮，这是对你遮遮掩掩的惩罚。”那三根手指又被抽出，带出了大量淫液。田柾国抱胸站在床边，饶有兴趣地看着朴智旻，“自己扩张，我看高兴了就给你。”  
朴智旻狠狠地瞟了田柾国一眼，却让田柾国更兴奋了。“快点，不然待会儿有你好看的。”田柾国低声威胁道。朴智旻没法子，抛掉了羞耻心，咬牙往后面送进了一根手指。  
刚进去时有些酸胀，适应后却更加觉得空虚了。朴智旻最后都往里塞了四根手指，可还是不够，他需要的，是一根更粗、更大、更硬的东西。朴智旻充满渴求地看向了田柾国。田柾国却装作没看见，上前拔出了朴智旻的手指，却又把自己的手指放了进去。  
田柾国的手指要比朴智旻粗长不少，进入的更深了，从没体验过的深入让朴智旻有些不安，肠道绷得紧紧的。  
“放松，太紧了，再这样待会把你干松。”田柾国不客气地说道，同时手指在肠道里摸索着，似乎在找些什么。接着，田柾国摸到了一个小小的凸起，他毫不犹豫地用力按了下去。  
“啊！”朴智旻尖叫出声，一道白浊喷了出来，他高潮了。  
趁着这个瞬间，田柾国抽出手指，一插到底。  
“唔！”快感来得太过紧凑猛烈，朴智旻忍不住闷哼出声。刚高潮后的身体格外敏感，被填满的快感和被撑开的疼痛让他不断颤抖着，后面一开一合地吸吮着田柾国的性器。  
田柾国进来了，也不忙着动，只是静静地看着朴智旻意乱神迷的样子。以前还真没发现，朴智旻是个这么诱人色情的家伙啊。  
疼，手指还是不能与性器的大小相比，被硬是撑开的疼痛让他情不自禁地掉下眼泪。接着，酥麻的快感像是电流在身体中流窜。现在，是欲求不满的瘙痒。  
“你，你动动啊…”朴智旻的身体在床上扭动着，田柾国深吸一口气，眼中的赤红越发明显。  
“朴智旻，我是谁？是谁进入了你的身体？”说着，田柾国还故意把性器往外退，高热的媚肉见状，不知廉耻地挽留着。  
“田柾国！”朴智旻尖声叫出了这个他日思夜想的名字。田柾国低声应了一句，霸道狠厉地冲进了紧致的甬道。  
没等朴智旻适应过来，田柾国就开始了抽送。Omega的身体早就做好了被侵犯的准备，就算疼痛也带着极致的快感。  
田柾国不知疲惫地进出着那个湿润柔软的小穴，每次抽出都带出了些许嫩红的肠肉，每次进入都带着把朴智旻贯穿的力道，似乎想要依靠自己粗长的性器把朴智旻钉死在床上。这一切都让朴智旻感到了害怕，他控制不住地小声抽泣着，眼角和耳朵因为发情热变得嫣红。浴火在脑海中翻滚着，高温炙烤着脆弱的理智，在床上，荷尔蒙比思想先行一步。  
就当自己是醉了吧。朴智旻不负责任地想，接下来把臀部更靠近田柾国的腰，呻吟声也越发放肆。  
啪啪的撞击声和噗嗤噗嗤的水声戛然而止，朴智旻有些不解，或者不满地看向身上没了动作的人。田柾国笑了起来，弯弯的眼睛不知把朴智旻的神魂勾到哪里去了。  
欲望稍稍得到了缓解，田柾国不再忙着抽插，开始逗弄起朴智旻。“啵啾”，他不紧不慢地把性器拔了出去，还发出了难舍难分的水声。  
空虚席卷了朴智旻的身体，他有些委屈地抽泣起来，柔媚的哭声让田柾国恨不得再插回去。不行，自己要做些更好玩的事。  
“智旻，你是不是饿了？”什么？  
田柾国将手放在朴智旻股缝旁，手指轻轻地戳了戳蠕动的肉穴，笑嘻嘻地说“你看，都流口水了呢。”朴智旻反应过来了，脸红得像是要滴出血来。  
“智旻啊，我没有别的吃的，只有香肠了，你要吃吗？”说着，还拿性器挑逗性的在股缝处磨了磨。  
朴智旻咬着牙，总算说出了那些羞耻的话“我要吃……快点，柾国，我好饿……”  
田柾国笑得可开心了，露出了两颗可爱的兔子牙。他解开了缠在朴智旻手腕上的领带，把朴智旻的腿压到了胸口，故意让他看清被进入的过程，然后，毫不留情地贯穿了朴智旻。  
“啊…”“智旻呀，好吃吗？•ᴗ•”狰狞的性器强行撑开了嫣红的肉穴，肉穴忸怩而又饥渴地把它整根吞入。这幅画面太色情了，就像是自己偷偷下的片子一样，只不过主角换成了自己和自己的暗恋对象。但是，这幅羞耻的画面，让朴智旻更兴奋了。  
已经调戏够了，是时候品尝正餐了。田柾国借着腰力和自身的重力，每一次都顶到了最深处，甚至都撞到了生殖腔的腔口，快感、酸疼和被控制支配的恐惧感让朴智旻颤栗着，咬得更紧了。  
田柾国眼睛一眨不眨地看着泥泞的交合处，那个粉红的小口已经被自己磨得充了血，红肿着，变得更加诱人了。饱满的臀部被自已接连不断的冲撞撞得泛起了红，一掌打下去，汹涌起了雪白与粉红的波浪。  
施虐欲在脑海中翻搅着，田柾国低下头，从腿根一直吮吸到了胸前，在朴智旻的身上，留下淫靡的水光、艳色的咬痕。最后，田柾国叼住了朴智旻厚厚的嘴唇，狠狠的咬了下去。柔嫩的唇瓣被咬破，朴智旻痛呼一声，与此同时，朴智旻体内的性器因为血味的刺激，变得更加滚烫。  
狂风暴雨般的抽插进行着，田柾国一手按住了朴智旻不停挣扎的双手，另一只手在朴智旻的屁股上不断地拍打着，丰腴的臀肉红得快要滴出血来。田柾国冲撞的力度越来越大，似乎想要把自己深深地埋在朴智旻的身体里。朴智旻甜腻的呻吟，逐渐变为了断断续续的哭喊，最后化为了放肆勾人的尖叫。田柾国咬着朴智旻的乳头，耕耘得越发凶猛。  
“啊！”朴智旻全身紧绷尖叫出声，又一次射精了。田柾国暴虐地狠狠顶撞了一下，也达到了高潮。  
温热的液体充满了甬道，带着Alpha气息的液体好像拥有魔力，终于平定了身体中的燥热。朴智旻几乎被对折的身体放松下来，沉沉地睡了。  
红肿的小穴有生命般的开合着，把白浊一点一点吐了出来。看着熟睡的朴智旻，田柾国喉结滚动了一下，最后还是克制下欲望，走进浴室开始清理。  
看着湿漉漉的床单，田柾国无奈地叹了口气，把被子垫在床上，盖上房间里备用的被子，搂着朴智旻睡着了。

——TBC.——


	2. Chapter 2

《暗恋》（2）  
国旻  
＊＊＊18x abo 小破车一辆  
＊＊＊学生党+期末将至 更新随缘  
＊＊＊深夜爆肝+肉文处女作 小白一个 希望有人看或回复  
本章有些重口，水果play不知道大家会不会喜欢。

朴智旻醒来时，已经是第二天的下午了。  
朴智旻有些不知所措。稀里糊涂地就和自己暗恋的对象滚了床单，换谁一时都反应不过来吧。  
田柾国却格外的淡定，看到朴智旻醒来就爬下了床，出门为他们俩买顿迟来的早午饭。  
自己来份韭菜炒鸡蛋盒饭吧，韭菜壮阳。朴智旻还是喝粥比较好，顺便给他买袋草莓。  
还记得上学的时候，朴智旻就特别爱吃草莓。上课吃，下课吃，明着吃，偷着吃，因此春季夏季时他的嘴巴总是红彤彤的，牙都被草莓汁染上了粉红。  
看起来特别的诱人啊。  
另一边的朴智旻终于慢吞吞地穿好了衣服，他实在不知道待会该怎么面对田柾国，难道说对不起，我昨天喝醉了再加上发情期，我不是有意和你那啥啥的这种鬼话？朴智旻烦躁地挠了挠头。或是直接表白？不行，他肯定会拒绝的，这样自己以后更难面对他了。  
干脆趁他还没回来先跑了吧。朴智旻不负责任地想。大不了先躲着他，想好怎么解释再说，实在不行转系或者出国留学呗，能拖一天是一天。鸵鸟朴智旻决定好了，穿上鞋就想溜。  
回来的路上田柾国有些心不在焉的，在酒店门口一不小心把盒饭磕了一下。打开袋子一看，饭菜还好，还没洒，好巧不巧的把塑料勺子摔断了。田柾国无奈，只好问前台这边有没有勺子。所幸前台蛮热情的，拿了个金属的小勺子给他，不过待会要洗好还回来。田柾国拿了勺子，担心朴智旻等急了，赶忙坐电梯上了楼。  
田柾国拿出房卡，打开了房间门，却正好看见朴智旻站在门后，似乎想要抓住门把手，瞪大了眼睛、一脸惊恐地看着自己。

“智旻，你要去做什么呀~”田柾国邪恶地笑了，把朴智旻压在了床上。  
“我……”“该不会是想偷偷地溜走吧~”这都是废话。自己已经跟他讲过在房间里乖乖地等自己回来，他却穿好了衣服，站在门口，不是想跑还是想干嘛？  
“智旻，你怎么能这样呢？昨天才榨干我，今天就要跑，怎么能这么不负责任呢？”  
“没……”朴智旻刚想解释，又被打断了。“哥，别说了，我给你买了粥和草莓，先吃吧。”  
朴智旻感叹了下田柾国的善解人意，捧起粥没喝几口，一股海风味儿就扑面而来。海风似乎趁机钻进了朴智旻的血液里，立马勾引起了情欲。田柾国也俯下身，在朴智旻的身上挑逗性地吻着。  
“你！”朴智旻瞪了田柾国一眼，田柾国却大言不惭地说：“没事，你喝你的粥，我喂你草莓吃。”说着，还脱下了朴智旻的裤子。  
那个隐秘的地方已经因为田柾国刚刚的恶意挑逗分泌出了粘液，正翕张着等待进入。田柾国挠了挠那个地方，把手中的草莓抵进去一个小小的尖头。  
冰凉的触感让朴智旻惊叫出声，括约肌紧绷着，他不敢相信田柾国真要这么做。粥被放到了床头，朴智旻早就瘫软在了床上。  
“智旻，张嘴，别咬那么紧，不然怎么给你吃草莓啊~”田柾国两根手指强制撑开了肠肉，把草莓缓慢地推了进去。  
草莓叶子上的绒毛轻柔地划过粘膜，从所未有的痒和一种奇怪的感觉让朴智旻情不自禁扭动起腰。这种感觉实在太诡异了，朴智旻咬得更紧了，似乎想要把肠道里的草莓榨成汁。草莓的汁水顺着臀缝流下，把那个水色淫靡的缝染得更加诱人了。  
自己下面的嘴正紧紧地含着草莓，那又软又冰凉的物体正紧贴着高热的媚肉，草莓的汁水甚至在自己的肠道里流动。一想到这些，朴智旻前端的性器变得越发挺立起来。  
一颗，两颗，三颗……贪吃的后穴已经吞下了三颗草莓了，可田柾国该还没玩够，又塞了一颗。朴智旻的后穴实在吃不下了，一缩一缩的，夹烂了第四颗草莓的果肉，一半被后穴一点一点地吞了进去，另一半却被吐了出来。  
“智旻，你怎么能这么浪费呢？一定要吃下去啊，我来帮帮你吧~”田柾国把掉出来的一半果肉抵在穴口，然后性器猛地往前一撞。  
“不…不要！”  
太深了，太深了。第一颗草莓的尖头甚至都撞到了生殖腔的腔口，可田柾国的性器只进来了一半都不到。  
田柾国终于大发慈悲地饶了他，没有再继续深入，而是就这么小幅度地抽插着。随着田柾国的动作，草莓不断地撞击着生殖腔腔口那块柔软的肉，草莓也逐渐被肉棒研磨烂了，汁液更是肆无忌惮地流到了床上。  
在朴智旻甚至都觉得草莓要闯进生殖腔时，田柾国终于停下了动作，抽出了性器。他又把手指伸进了肠道，在里面弯曲抠挖着，把稀碎的果肉和大量的汁水连着淫夜抠了出来。敏感、脆弱的肠壁哪受得了这种刺激，不满地收缩着。  
田柾国担心还有果肉留在肠道里，对朴智旻的身体不好，灵机一动，把前台给的金属小勺塞了进去。  
“！！！”手指退了出去，可一个冰冷光滑的小东西又挤了进去，朴智旻挣扎着抬起腰想要躲开异物的入侵，却被田柾国狠狠地抽打了一下屁股，插入的动作更加迅猛了。  
勺子被塞进了大半，还露出一截勺柄在外，洞口蠕动着，顺从地把勺子往里吞，看起来又滑稽又色情。田柾国舔了舔嘴唇，手握住勺柄开始搅动。  
朴智旻大口地喘息着。田柾国的动作不像在清理，更像在调情。冷冰冰的勺子在高温的小穴里肆意地动着，时不时还刻意地从朴智旻的敏感点上擦过，朴智旻颤栗着射了出来。  
勺子终于被拿了出去。  
田柾国这个冤家总算放过了自己。朴智旻瘫在床上，感叹道。  
其实田柾国还是没有放过他。  
田柾国无比邪恶地把带着淫夜的勺子举到朴智旻眼前，“智旻，你把勺子弄脏了，我待会怎么吃饭呀~哦对了，这把勺子可是找前台借的，智旻可要把它弄干净啊~”说着，田柾国把朴智旻翻转过来，让他跪趴在床上。  
田柾国一只手固定住了朴智旻的双手，一只手戳了戳微肿的穴口，友好地和后穴问了问好，然后缓慢地把性器顶了进去。  
之前的扩张和前戏已经足够了，朴智旻并未感到撕裂的疼痛，一种奇异的感觉像是电流从神经中经过。全身上下的感觉似乎都只集中在那段甬道里，朴智旻可以清晰地感觉到田柾国的性器带着烫人的温度一点一点挺进，撑开了自己最隐秘的入口。他甚至感受到性器上一根根青筋有生命般地跳动着。也许田柾国就是故意的，故意让朴智旻体验到被一点点占有、侵入、操弄的感觉，让他永远记住这一时刻。  
终于都进去了。朴智旻松了口气，不料身体才刚放松，那人就开始了动作。他的每一次顶撞都快速而又猛烈，朴智旻觉得那里都快被磨破了。  
“你，你，慢点…啊！太用力了！田柾国不知受了什么刺激，进出得越发用力起来。同时，顶撞的位置也更加刁钻，每一次都擦着敏感点而过，时不时有意地戏弄下那块软肉，当朴智旻快要释放时又故意停下了动作。  
“你…不要，不要玩我！”朴智旻愤怒地扭过头瞪着田柾国。田柾国的动作忽快忽慢，忽重忽轻，等到自己想射时又停下了，就像是猎人调戏到手的猎物一样，他这分明就是在挑弄自己！  
田柾国却不管不顾，依旧我行我素。那快感就好比是隔靴搔痒，逗弄得人更空虚了。朴智旻想射又射不出，性器只好委屈地流出几滴白浊，看起来好不可怜。  
朴智旻实在是受不住了，挣扎着向前爬，想要躲开这快感与操弄，却被田柾国抱着腰拽了回来，体内的性器猛地划过敏感点，进入得更深了。朴智旻身子猛然一颤，腰一软一塌，除去被田柾国抓着、强行撅起的屁股外，整个人都瘫在床上了。  
这姿势着实有些羞耻。自己被完全压制住，被迫撅起屁股接受田柾国的侵犯，自己却看不到对方的脸，只能感受到体内的性器越插越深，让自己又爽又怕。一想到这，朴智旻通红的脸变得更红了。  
田柾国一边用力地顶着胯，一边咬了一口朴智旻的脸蛋，然后不断吸吮着朴智旻艳红饱满的耳垂。他的手也不老实，一只手伸到前方，在朴智旻的胸口磨蹭着，时不时还恶意地拉扯朴智旻的乳头，就算朴智旻惊叫出声他也不放手。另一只手趁机悄咪咪地挪到了两人连接的地方，不轻不重地按压着，有技巧地揉捏着。  
田柾国平时看起来可爱又人畜无害，没想到在床上这么霸道。不仅在姿势上把朴智旻完全压制着，还利用自己灵巧的手与唇，使朴智旻彻底坠入快感的深渊。  
撞击的幅度越来越大了，朴智旻抖了抖腰，正想射，却被田柾国狠狠地堵住了前面的小孔。  
“让，让我…射！”“乖，听话，靠着后面也可以高潮的，相信我和我的‘兄弟’。”  
疼，太疼了。  
爽，太爽了。  
不能释放的胀疼夹杂着后面剧烈到恐怖的快感，让朴智旻止不住战栗着。他真的有种要被田柾国干死的错觉。  
朴智旻的身体就像个容器，快感越积越多，这个容器实在无法承受了，只好让这快感放肆地爆发出来。朴智旻的身体猛地一缩，全身肌肉紧绷着，内壁死命地绞紧，淫水喷薄而出，把交合处弄得更加泥泞不堪。田柾国皱眉，惩罚性地拍打了下朴智旻的臀瓣，射了出来。  
朴智旻瘫在床上，微弱地喘息着，这一次交合花去了他大半的力气，他实在累得不行。可不知道为什么，田柾国还是没拔出去。  
哦，这该死的Alpha。朴智旻暗骂一句。还没休息多长时间，田柾国又硬了，并且他的那玩意儿还埋在自己的身体里。  
田柾国舔了舔朴智旻的后颈，唇与手在朴智旻的身体上游走。与此同时，田柾国又开始了新一轮的耕耘。  
天知道田柾国受了什么刺激，动作粗暴又残忍，朴智旻的身上被他弄得红紫一片，有的地方还渗出了血。朴智旻这个可怜人的屁股被他不停地抽打着，变得又红又肿，留下了好几个红彤彤的掌印。他抽插的动作也是无比的野蛮，就像是发情了的野兽般，搞得朴智旻的呻吟都变成了哭叫。  
实在不行了，朴智旻神志不清地想，后面都快被这家伙磨破了。朴智旻甚至觉得再这样下去，他都要“直肠穿孔”了，肠道被摩擦出火都有可能。更让人恼火的是，田柾国还是堵着自己前面的小孔，不让自己射。  
“田，田柾国，停下！”  
“不，我不要了……”  
“放手啊，我想射……”  
“疼！别，别打屁股了……”  
在朴智旻两眼一黑晕过去之前，田柾国终于停下了动作。  
“啪！”“知道错了没有？”“知道了……”虽然朴智旻并不理解自己到底犯了什么错。  
“啪！”“还敢不敢再逃跑？”“不，不敢了……”  
“啪！”“以后再逃跑，惩罚可就不是这么简单了。我绝对会把你干到失禁，听到没有？”  
朴智旻受不住了，眼泪凶猛地往下坠，边打嗝边呜咽着说：“我知道了，我，我不会再跑了，嗝~让我射，求你……”  
田柾国终于满意地笑了。“我还没射呢，我们一起。”  
最后冲刺了几十下，田柾国释放了，同时松开了放在朴智旻性器上的手。朴智旻颤抖着、呜咽着，终于释放了出来。  
看着昏睡的朴智旻和被水浸了似的床，田柾国苦恼地挠了挠头。  
啧，如何在给朴智旻冲洗时克制住欲望这一大难题先不说，这要命的床……房间里好像没有第三条被子了。

——TBC.——


	3. Chapter 3

《暗恋》（3）  
国旻  
＊＊＊18x abo 小破车一辆  
＊＊＊学生党 更新随缘  
＊＊＊深夜爆肝+肉文处女作 小白一个 希望有人看或回复

不仅朴智旻的发情期还没彻底结束，田柾国的欲火也没发泄干净。接下来的两天，两人都疯狂地在床上缠绵。  
今天已经是朴智旻发情的第五天了。看着沉睡不醒的朴智旻，田柾国有些奇怪。除了朴智旻第一天发情后精疲力尽起床很晚，接下来的几天朴智旻都挺生龙活虎的，再也没出现过睡到日上三竿的情况了，今个儿是怎么了？田柾国疑惑地摸了摸朴智旻的额头，好烫！  
朴智旻发烧了！  
田柾国暗骂自己一声混蛋，朴智旻发烧可不就是因为昨天在浴室里自己没节制吗？  
田柾国打湿了一块毛巾，掀起被子为朴智旻擦拭身子。擦着擦着，气氛有些不对，看着朴智旻嫩白的身上自己留下的青印子红印子，田柾国的呼吸变得越发沉重。他咽了口口水，默念一句色即是空，把朴智旻翻个面继续擦。  
毛巾从脖子一点点挪到了臀部。这片地方就更加精彩了，掌印、牙印和草莓印重重叠叠印在这两个小山丘上头，给朴智旻瓷白的皮肤涂上了深深浅浅、艳丽勾人的红。整个屁股都因为田柾国惨兮兮地肿着，像是熟得快要烂掉的水蜜桃，汁液在薄薄的皮下流淌着，散发着糜烂而又香甜的气息。尤其是那个窄小的入口，浮肿得最是厉害，肉嘟嘟的往外鼓，把隐秘的洞穴彻底堵上。田柾国呼吸的热气打在上头，它还轻轻地瑟缩一下，看起来委屈极了，无声地控诉着田柾国的罪行。  
田柾国简直要崩溃。他不敢再去细看朴智旻的身体了，生怕自己一个忍不住……心猿意马地为朴智旻擦好身体，田柾国坐在朴智旻边上，守着他醒来。  
“唔……”朴智旻终于醒了。田柾国挠了挠头发，站起来伸了个懒腰，因为长时间坐在那里，关节噼里啪啦的响着。扶着朴智旻坐起来，把订的白粥摆到床头柜上，田柾国认真地看着朴智旻一口一口地吃完了粥。  
空了的碗被放在一边，朴智旻不自在地盯着床脚，田柾国心不在焉地掏出手机随便翻翻。  
气氛有点尴尬。  
朴智旻心中实在是一团乱麻，对于这个醉酒后的神展开，他真的不知道该怎么面对。想想之前和田柾国做的事，他的脸就红透了。田柾国也好不到哪去，不过至少脸上他装得挺淡定。  
“咳，”田柾国清了清喉咙，“你发烧了，吃了药再睡一觉，看看烧能不能退下去，退不下去我们就去医院。”  
朴智旻愣愣地哦了一声，乖乖地把药吃了，然后钻进了被窝里，被子外只露出了小脑袋。田柾国看着他红彤彤肉嘟嘟的脸蛋和微微颤抖的睫毛，暗骂一句：“该死，他怎么能这么可爱！害得我，害得我……”  
都心律不齐了！  
吃了药睡了一觉，朴智旻的体温下降了一些，就是还有点低烧，田柾国放不下心，决定还是带朴智旻去一趟医院。  
在omega护理科的走廊中，田柾国坐在医院的椅子上，随意地刷着手机。朴智旻的病已经看过了，就等着拿药了，不过，朴智旻走之前要再去看趟医生，看看之前的意外发情对身体有没有影响。（没有进生殖腔，是不会有包子的，咳咳）  
一想到那些医生要对朴智旻询问些露骨的问题，甚至可能对朴智旻的身体看看摸摸，田柾国说不上来的烦躁，尽管那些医生都是女性beta或omega。  
等到朴智旻出来后，两人拿了药，回了酒店退了房，打了辆出租车回学校。幸好田柾国没忘了请假，不然连着五天旷课外加见不到人影，那个老头子——他们俩的教授一定会气得跳脚的。  
车上的气氛有点凝滞，两人都若有所思，司机被这两人的沉默弄得有点不舒服，主动开口挑起了话头，三人这才有一搭没一搭地聊起来，内容无非是学习和工作。不过幸好，尴尬的氛围消散了。  
到了校门口，两人向司机道了谢，田柾国倒是主动承担了车费。  
两人安静地兵分两路——一个去omega和beta的宿舍楼，一个去alpha的宿舍楼。本来两人都要走远了，突然田柾国又跑了回来，笑眯眯的说：“刚才忘讲了，再见。”  
朴智旻有点呆呆的挥挥了手，然后继续走。  
这什么情况？田柾国什么意思？朴智旻挠挠头，想了好一会儿也没想明白，眼看着宿舍楼就快到了，自暴自弃地想：反正这不是喜欢自己的意思，不管了。不过，田柾国说的“再见”是不可以让它实现的，想想再见的场面都觉得尴尬，最近还是“再也不见”，躲着点比较好。嗯，就这么定了。

躲人行动正式开始。  
朴智旻为了躲避田柾国可谓是煞费苦心。早上出门躲开人多的地方，能走小路绝不走大路。听课时一向乖宝宝坐在前排认真听讲的他硬是躲在拥挤的倒数几排，还用厚厚的专业书挡着脸，眼睛倒是有些不由自主的往田柾国那儿瞟，在被人家发现之前又若无其事却脸红红的移开——毕竟躲人不影响暗恋人家嘛。中午吃饭避开饭点，坐在食堂最偏僻的角落。其余有空闲时间就躲在图书馆，就算偶尔逛逛也绝不落单。这大概是他过的最辛苦的一段学习时光了，朴智旻悲哀地想。  
不过大概是他的努力起到了成效，这过去的一个星期里，他都没有正面碰到过田柾国，田柾国也没主动找过他。偶尔见到，对方也就微笑一下打个招呼。朴智旻松了口气，有点难受的想，这段插曲就这么被遗忘吧，这样最好。  
就在朴智旻沾沾自喜又有些微微失落时，麻烦自己找上门来了。  
当初发情期爆发之后朴智旻去了趟医院，医生告诉他，因为自己长期服用抑制剂却因为某种心理因素（暗恋）导致抑制剂失效了，身体的本能会对抑制剂进行一场大反击，接下来的一段时间可能会出现内分泌失调、omega气息外露等问题。  
但最严重的，是会出现发情期紊乱现象。也就是说朴智旻的发情期会不按规律，随时都有可能爆发。而此时医生又不大建议朴智旻再次服用抑制剂，这样对身体伤害很大。现在朴智旻只有两个选项，发情时要么找人帮忙，要么只能忍过去。  
一心一意躲着田柾国的朴智旻有些遗忘了这件事，结果倒了大霉。

朴智旻本来坐在图书馆中认真地看着书。现在正是一年中最热的那段时间，图书馆里的凉空调开的很足，风吹的朴智旻手中的书页都微微颤动。可奇怪的是朴智旻并不觉得凉快，相反，他觉得热极了，忍不住扯了扯自己的圆领t恤。  
空气中仿佛什么在骚动。朴智旻的感官被放大了百倍，他可以清晰地感受到到图书馆中那些alpha那炽热的、霸道的气息。他觉得自己的身体，尤其是小腹和颈后的腺体在发烫。他的呼吸不自禁的加快，身体不自禁的微微颤动起来。他甚至觉得自己身后那个隐秘的入口正在分泌着粘稠的液体。  
糟糕！朴智旻放下书，冲进了图书馆的厕所，步履匆匆的模样引得旁人侧目。  
锁上隔间的门，朴智旻咬着牙靠到门板上。他想起来了，发情期紊乱。  
为什么偏偏是这个时候！omega的气味会让整个图书馆中的alpha暴走的！所幸图书馆的厕所比较偏僻，这种局面暂时不会发生，只是，接下来自己该怎么办？就这么硬生生地熬过去吗？  
朴智旻缩在厕所的最后一件隔间里，靠在门上喘着气。要命的燥热与空虚席卷了全身，鼻间呼出来的，似乎不是空气，血管中流淌的，似乎不是血液，而是炙热的、赤裸裸的、烫伤人的情欲。因为这要命的发情热，朴智旻的身体都被烧得发红，像是煮熟的虾子，莹白的皮肤透着不正常的粉色，格外色情。身后那个隐秘的地方正在不断地分泌着液体，身体里仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在爬，由内而外的空虚和瘙痒在一点点夺走朴智旻的理智。他无力再支撑自己的身体，瘫软在地上。  
怎么办，难道就这么熬过去吗？  
谁来救救我……  
朴智旻的意识逐渐模糊了。  
恍惚间，有人走进了卫生间。那人身上的味道让人安心。他听到那人似乎在焦急地呼唤着自己的名字，敲着小隔间的门，叫自己开门。他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，拨动了那小小的门闸。门开了，他的身体也向前倒去。  
那人扶住了自己，接着把自己抱了起来。那人体温略低，朴智旻又往他怀里缩了缩，企图汲取一些凉意来缓解自己的燥热。  
那人安抚性的落下一个吻，接着张开嘴，向颈后的腺体咬去。尖锐的犬牙刺破腺体，alpha的信息素被注射进去。那人给了自己一个暂时标记。  
清凉的海风从腺体处流向全身，身体的燥热在逐渐退去。朴智旻闷哼一声，意识堕入了无边的黑暗。

田柾国看着自己怀中昏睡过去的朴智旻，用手指弹了一下朴智旻的额头，这个小傻瓜。  
在医院里，田柾国厚着脸皮装作是朴智旻的未婚夫，顺带撒了撒娇，成功从医生那里骗来了朴智旻的病历单。病历单上“可能造成发情期紊乱”几个字格外刺目。田柾国纠结地啃着手，理工大学本来就是alpha多omega少，要是朴智旻突然发了情，被别的狼拖进狼窝怎么办？更何况他这只小鸵鸟回去后肯定会躲着自己，自己该怎么正大光明地保护他？  
不能正大光明，那就偷偷摸摸呗。黑衣服黑裤子黑帽子黑口罩，在大夏天看起来像个神经病，偏偏小朴同学就吃这套，田柾国跟了这么久愣是没被发现。看着小朴同学这几天除了躲着自己外过得滋滋润润，和同学们有说有笑的，田柾国呷醋的同时以为危机解除，本想着今天最后跟一天就金盆洗手，哪想着偏偏今天出了事。  
看着小朴同学脸红红、步匆匆地走向厕所，田柾国暗叫一声大事不妙，连忙放下手中的书，追着朴智旻的脚步进了厕所。  
闻着空气中浓郁的花草味儿，看着朴智旻的小脸蛋儿，田柾国觉得全身的血液都向那根变大变小真漂亮的仙女棒流去。趁人之危非君子也，田柾国安慰自己来日方长，好不容易才按下自己燥热的欲望。  
带着点私心，田柾国给了朴智旻一个暂时标记。既能解决眼前的难题，又不算趁人之危，还可以让朴智旻这段时间带着自己的味道，宣示一下主权，一箭三雕，多棒。  
田柾国满意地咂咂嘴，抱起意识不清的小朴同学走向校医室。

——TBC.——


End file.
